My Destiny
"My Destiny" est le thème d'Élise dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Il est chanté par Donna De Lory. Cette chanson parle des sentiments d'Élise envers Sonic. Beaucoup de versions instrumentales peuvent être entendues dans le jeu. Paroles : I remember memories from a long, long time ago : I can hear you calling me, to never let you go : As the sun shines down on me, I hold the key to give : Take hold of my destiny, I may give you life : Can you stay forever more? : Or are you gonna leave from me? : No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you : Just to be with you one more time : A smile will find my way, my love : You've taught me that life can be revived : With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed for your love : I can rule the world, my love! : Can't you see that we can all survive : If you'll be by my side, the world will be a better place for us all : Ever since I met you, I want you by my side : Should I go on my way now, let you go for a ride : If I ever worry, then I will run to you : You gave me your everything, and my heart can be true : Can you stay forever more? : Or are you gonna leave from me? : No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you : Just to be with you one more time : Stay close to me, my love! : You've taught me that life can be revived : With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed for your love : I can rule the world, my love! : Can't you see that we can all survive : If you'll be by my side, the world will be a better place for us all : I will make my way, my love : I know I will never be the same : The cheering of my life, my destiny will never be for your love, you know! : I will rule the world, my love! : Memories of you, my heart will feel : Trusting in your love, peace will come to you and me and the world : Forever more... : The peace will come, my love... : Traduction : : Je me souviens de souvenirs d'il y a longtemps, très longtemps Je peux t'entendre m'appeler, pour ne jamais te laisser partir Alors que le soleil brille sur moi, je tiens la clé pour donner Prendre en main mon destin, je peux te donner la vie Peux-tu rester avec moi pour toujours ? Ou vas-tu me quitter ? Peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver, je vais te trouver Juste pour être avec toi une fois de plus Un sourire va trouver mon chemin, mon amour Tu m'as appris que la vie peut être relancée Avec un visage souriant, le sens de mon destin peut être changé pour ton amour Je peux gouverner le monde, mon amour ! Tu ne vois pas que nous pouvons tous survivre Si tu restes à mes côtés, le monde sera un meilleur endroit pour nous tous Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je te veux à mes côtés Dois-je aller sur mon chemin maintenant, te laisser pour aller faire un tour Si jamais je me inquiète, alors je courrai vers toi Tu m'as tout donné, et mon cœur peut être vrai Peux-tu rester avec moi pour toujours ? Ou vas-tu me quitter ? Peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver, je vais te trouver Juste pour être avec toi une fois de plus Reste près de moi, mon amour ! Tu m'as appris que la vie peut être relancée Avec un visage souriant, le sens de mon destin peut être changé pour ton amour Je peux gouverner le monde, mon amour ! Tu ne vois pas que nous pouvons tous survivre Si tu restes à mes côtés, le monde sera un meilleur endroit pour nous tous Je vais faire mon chemin, mon amour Je sais que je ne serai jamais la même Les acclamations de ma vie, mon destin ne sera jamais pour ton amour, tu le sais ! Je vais gouverner le monde, mon amour ! Tes souvenirs, mon coeur le sentira Confiante en ton amour, la paix viendra à toi et moi et le monde Toujours plus... La paix viendra, mon amour ... Analyse Je me souviens des souvenirs d'il y a longtemps, longtemps - Elise se souvient de son passé. Je peux t'entendre m'appeler, pour ne jamais te laisser partir - Elise ne doit jamais pleurer ou Iblis sera libéré et détruira le monde. Peux-tu rester avec moi pour toujours? Ou vas-tu me quitter ? - Elise ne supporte pas que Sonic la quittera un jour. Tu m'as appris que la vie peut être relancée - Sonic a redonné le goût de la vie à Élise, qu'elle avait perdu depuis la mort de son père. Prendre en main mon destin, je peux te donner la vie- Référence à la scène avant le combat final où Élise redonne vie à Sonic. Avec un visage souriant, le sens de mon destin peut être changé pour ton amour, Un sourire va trouver mon chemin, mon amour- Référence aux nombreuses fois où Sonic demande à Élise de sourire, ce qui l'aide à avancer. Je peux gouverner le monde, mon amour ! - Elise est la princesse de Soleanna. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je te veux à mes côtés - Elise aime Sonic et veut qu'il reste avec elle pour toujours. Si jamais je me inquiète, alors je courrai vers toi- Une référence à la phrase de Sonic "Si tu as le temps de t'inquiéter, cours." Confiante en ton amour, la paix viendra à toi, et moi, et le monde - Elise accepte de se séparer de Sonic pour sauver le monde. Tu ne vois pas que nous pouvons tous survivre, si tu restes à mes côtés, le monde sera un meilleur endroit pour nous tous- Élise tente de convaincre Sonic de ne pas effacer leur rencontre. Les acclamations de ma vie, mon destin ne sera jamais pour ton amour, tu le sais !- Élise accepte son destin et le fait qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais Sonic. Tes souvenirs, mon coeur le sentira - Malgré le fait que sa rencontre avec Sonic est effacée, Élise garde ses souvenirs de lui dans son coeur. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)